


First class nuisance

by Hazk



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bread, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazk/pseuds/Hazk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law can’t stand it and Luffy doesn’t understand why, although he tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First class nuisance

**Author's Note:**

> Basically one of those stories where Law doesn't like bread, and that's all there is to it. I have no idea, I just liked the meme…  
> \--  
> Edited in July 2017.

Law sat in the galley while Sanji was off circling all around the women of the Straw Hat crew. The surgeon had quickly gotten somewhat familiar with the routines the crew had and figured out the best places to stay at to avoid interacting with any of them for any more than necessary, which is how he knew now to be a good time to stay inside.

Or it would have been if Luffy hadn’t shown up.

The captain in question had learned a long time ago that he didn’t have a way to get through the locks on the fridge, but that wasn’t the only place where food was kept. It seemed that Sanji knew the best way to not be bothered by Luffy at all times of the day was to leave a little food here and there for him to find and eat whenever he wanted to, to keep him relatively satisfied.

Although the food Sanji left for Luffy wasn’t anything special, consisting mostly of leftovers, even just that much seemed to work well enough. Apparently, it was also helping Sanji to keep his pride over never having to throw anything away.

Nevertheless, Law didn’t understand exactly how this crew survived on the seas with the provisions they had, even more so on the New World where populated islands grew few and far between the further they sailed. With that in mind, Law sat by the table and tried to read through the day’s newspaper while simultaneously keeping an eye on Luffy - out of curiosity more than anything else.

Luffy stood on the other end of the counter and had a basket filled with bread on his hands. He ate one after another without much of a break in between, but chewed slowly as if savoring the taste. The Straw Hat captain was disturbingly quiet and looked down at each piece of bread with sharp eyes and even Law, who had been on the ship for long enough to know at least this much, could tell Luffy and eating slowly whatever he got his hands on didn’t match.

The sounds of his chewing were louder to his ears than they should have been and Law’s knuckles turned white the more annoyed at the scene he became. It didn’t help that when he glanced up at Luffy, he could see the other captain grin at the bread like it was the most delicious thing he had ever eaten.

Law let the paper fall on the table: now that was more than he could handle.

Even when he knew he was going to regret pointing it out, he couldn't just remain quiet either.

“Straw Hat-ya, stop that.”

“Huh? Stop what?” Luffy looked up from the bread and at Law, clearly confused.

“Eating like it's both the greatest and most challenging things you have faced in your entire life. If you’re trying to annoy me, I can tell you that it has already worked.”

“But I’m not trying to annoy you: I’m trying to help!”

“How… how is this supposed to help me, with anything?”

Law immediately regretted asking any further questions even more than he did ever opening his mouth in the first place. He had had the chance to dodge a bullet and leave right there, but once he had gotten the Straw Hat captain's full attention there was no way to distract him before he had made his point clear.

It scared him how fast he had come to learn that while spending only a few days on this ship. How did the rest of the crew even manage?

“I’m going to figure out why you don’t like bread and then fix it.”

If Law had expected any specific answer beforehand, it wasn’t that one. At least he had known better than to expect anything sane.

Luffy dropped the basket on the counter and threw the last piece of bread in his mouth, chewing it calmly but with the serious look from before now back on his face.

“…you can’t fix something like that, Straw Hat-ya, why would you even try?”

Law didn’t get it: Luffy looked fully focused on this new goal just like he would with defeating any of his many enemies.

Now more than ever before, Law hated himself for ever getting involved with the younger captain, he couldn't imagine why had he thought the man to have changed after only a few years had passed even with the more serious circumstances they had been in during their last meeting. And knowing Luffy personally, outside of battle, proved to be worse than many of the other things he had endured in his life.

And that was saying something: Law's life hadn’t exactly ever been what one would call "peachy".

“It just doesn’t make any sense to me, how can you not like bread? I’ve eaten a ton already and can’t find anything wrong with it”, Luffy said after a while and he truly seemed to be serious about this, meaning every word he said. On this very moment, he wanted nothing more than to solve Law’s problems with bread like some sort of a consultant.

Luffy walked around the counter and now stood on the other side of the table, right in front of Law.

“It’s not...“ Law began, stalling as he was truly beginning to get angry at the other captain. A part of him wished he could just jump over the railing and leave this insane crew and their alliance behind long before even getting started with it.

There has to be another, easier way to defeat Doflamingo.

Getting rid of that thought and calming himself down with a heavy sigh, Law glared up at the other man as he finally said: “There are things some people don’t like and not everything needs an explanation. Just drop it.”

“There’s got to be a reason!”

“But there isn’t one! I just don’t like bread: there has to be some type of food, or something else, out there that you don’t like either, it’s the same as that.”

Luffy frowned and crossed his arms as he thought back.

“There was that cherry pie, once… But I had a good reason for not liking it! And it was just one pie in the Mock Town, and I doubt anything tastes good when it’s made there.”

“You’d eat pretty much anything, then…”

Law hated the subject and how it actually made him try to come up with a reason, thinking back on a lifetime of not eating bread. He had hated the food item for a long time by now, but he really couldn’t even remember what it tasted like. If he had just eaten the damned bread the other day, he wouldn’t even be having this conversation right now. But there’s no way he’d ever give in and do that now just because someone was asking him to, and he was going to keep his resolve for the rest of his life. There didn’t need to be more reason than not liking the wheat product.

Luffy was the one bringing up useless things and the biggest question here was just how did he even pick up on the fact that Law didn’t eat bread or remember it for long enough to bring it up now.

“Maybe I would! Growing up, I got most of my food from the jungle and learned not to be picky. And everything Sanji makes is the best, he made the bread too so you should try it!” Luffy continued his repetitive arguments that were fully based on his own inability to not taste anything, which annoyed Law to no end. If the rubber man could even make an understandable reasoning to back up his obsession with the subject, then maybe Law could have taken him seriously.

But taking Luffy seriously seemed to only happened when he was about to punch someone in the face, and Law wasn’t interested in trying out that approach.

“It doesn’t matter where the bread is made and by whom, it’s still the same and I don’t like it and you can’t force me to eat it just because you like everything there is. And that doesn’t make me a picky eater.”

Law could practically imagine Luffy wanting to shove a piece of bread towards his face just about now, but luckily for him the other captain had finished eating the last piece before the argument had even began.

“Hmm… There is plenty of bread-like stuff you eat all the time, with all the other food. So, for example, do you like cakes? I love meat and I could eat it all the time and I think everything would taste good with it, even that one pie, so having something I like mixed with something I don’t would make me like it. You should try that with bread!”

“Pastries and bread aren’t the same! …but, if I have a reason to eat a cake, I’d eat it and might even like it, which, again, doesn’t mean I’d want to eat it all the time or that I'd have to love it. I eat when it’s necessary.”

Law did like cakes, but there was no way he was going to admit to that. The last thing he wanted was for Luffy to go and get one specially made for him, most likely filled with bread.

Apparently not paying any mind to Law's words, Luffy pondered through some more of the possible reasons: “Does it have something to do with you being a doctor...? Chopper’s a doctor too, but he loves a lot of things, mostly sweets. Either way, there’s got to be a way to fix you!”

“I don’t need fixing! I like food, but I don’t need to love it - nor do I need to love bread. Why do you even care, just leave me alone already…”

“I just don’t get it! You need to appreciate the food you get and you’re my friend now, so I want to help you with this before we fight anyone! ...although, I guess you don’t need to like bread to do that, but! What if I baked a cake and made it out of all the bread stuff, but still called it a cake, then filled it with all the cake things and it was made for a good reason, like a celebration of our victory or something, would you eat it then?”

Law stared blankly at Luffy and chose to ignore the first part of his ramblings: him appreciating food had absolutely nothing to do with his dislike for bread. And although the other half of the argument was terrifyingly close to what Law had already considered, a part of him couldn't stop from being impressed by Luffy's unique line of thinking either.

Also, it seemed that Luffy had listened to some of his earlier points after all, which was also impressive in its own way.

“First of all, I wouldn’t eat anything made by you. I’m pretty sure no doctor in the world could save anyone from that major of a food poisoning… And secondly”, Law sighed in resignation, not believing he was actually getting all worked up because of something like this but hoping that a good enough answer would make the other captain leave him alone for good, ”like I said, if there’s a reason, and if it’s not bread, I might give it a try… But that doesn’t mean I would like it, was it bread or not. Bread isn’t the only thing I don’t like and there are ingredients that don’t work together no matter how good you think they are separately. Like that meat in a cherry pie you talked about... I’d never eat that.”

Law seriously hoped Luffy would forget all about the conversation and not get him the cake as it was getting more and more likely that he would. But telling him that he shouldn’t even think about it would only make Luffy more adamant to make it happen and -

Law didn’t even know why he was spending so much time thinking about this, it’s not like he wanted to get a freaking cake! And there was no way Luffy would be able to focus long enough to bake one or ask Sanji to make it for him.

Why would Luffy even do that for him, of course he wouldn’t.

“Oh… Okay!” Luffy straightened his stance and Law lifted an eyebrow in surprise. He hadn’t actually expected Luffy to give in before getting him to throw himself through the window in frustration, and even then Luffy would have most likely pulled him back inside just to continue on the subject.

“…you’re actually satisfied with that, Straw Hat-ya?”

“Sure thing, I get it! Or not, but I know now that there’s nothing wrong with the bread, it’s all you. And I won’t argue with that!”

“…”

Law was close to opening his mouth again to oppose that answer, but then realized that there was no way he’d want to continue the conversation for any longer especially if Luffy was already more than willing to quit bothering him as it was. His not-exactly-complicated feelings towards bread weren't worth it, not with this idiot of a captain or anyone else.

He still had his pride, or some pieces of it, left to uphold.

Luffy left the galley without another word and Law couldn't help but to look after him, expecting him to pounce right back. After a while, when that didn't happen, he decided that it was best to let it go and enjoy the peace while it lasted.

But the moment he picked up the newspaper again, he was interrupted by Nico Robin's head appearing from the table in front of him, emerging from the wood with a smile and a brief greeting.

Law hid his surprise behind his usual stoic expression as he spoke: “What do you want, Nico-ya?”

Robin smiled up at him and her eyes showed a mischievous glint. “I’m sorry to bother you but, on the behalf of my captain, I’d like to know: when is your birthday?”

Law stared back at Robin without a crack on his blank expression while just one thought ran through his head:

One way or another, he was going to get that cake.  There was no stopping Luffy now that he had gotten other people involved in it.

 


End file.
